What Ifs by Kane Brown
by RayhneTess
Summary: Summary: Natsu is trying to convince Lucy to date him, but she's unsure. She starts a series of 'what ifs' to which Natsu tries hard to answer. Eventually, he asks his own what if and she's left absolutely speechless.
1. Chapter 1

NaLu

Rating - M due to mature content and some themes

Genre - Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Word Count - 3,115 Words

* * *

 ** _You say, what if I hurt you?_**

Natsu looked at the girl who was sitting in front of him on her duvet, silent tears streaming down her face. _She was worried about him hurting her? Even after what he told her the other day?_ "That's crazy talk Luce. I would never hurt you."

"Not on purpose you wouldn't…but Natsu, you are rash. I don't want to get hurt, especially by you."

"Lucy… I love you. I would never hurt you."

"Natsu, you're repeating yourself." He kneeled down in front of her, looking up into her chocolate brown eyes.

"You obviously need me to Luce: I will _never_ hurt you. Not ever!" Lucy began to cry harder and Natsu held her tightly against his chest.

"I just don't know Natsu."

"It's okay Luce. You have all the time in the world to get back to me."

 ** _What if I leave you?_**

Her next fear wasn't quite as random and irrational as the first. The two had been going through some of Lucy's old things, some of which she was going to get rid of, others Natsu insisted on taking to put on his memory wall. They were going through her letter drawer and came across the letter Natsu had left her before he, well, _left her_.

First her hands had started to shake, then her lips began to tremble. It was the first time she had been quiet, so Natsu looked over to her, trying to see if something was wrong. When he saw tears in her eyes, he spoke up.

"What's wrong?"

"Natsu, what if you leave me? I don't think I would be able to handle it if you left me again. I could barely handle it the first time."

Natsu pulled her in close, hugging her. "I doubt there is anything I could say that would make you believe I won't leave again. I know I have to earn that trust back, but for now, I promise I won't okay?"

She sniffled, imagining him leaving her hurt, and she didn't want to, so she focused on something else. "Mavis, when did you get so mature Natsu?"

 ** _What if I find somebody else and I don't need you?_**

The third question may have made Natsu laugh in her face, earning him a Lucy kick. "Now Luce, why would you think that?"

Truth be told, she didn't know. She knew it was stupid, he wouldn't do that, but she had insecurities as much as the next girl. "I don't know." She shrugged. "It's just that there are so many people better than me. What if you were to choose them? I mean, it's been my fear since the very beginning." She chose to reveal and Natsu looked at her confused.

"What do you mean since the beginning?"

He clenched his fists as he heard her reasons, cursing himself for being so stupid. "Well," she began. "You first were forced to partner up with me because of Mira. You certainly didn't _actually_ need me for that first mission to find Macao."

"Hell Luce! That wasn't even an official mission."

"But I was useless. I got captured and you had to protect me!"

Natsu looked at her incredulously. "But Lucy! Without you there, I never would have known it was Macao. He never would have even come out. After all, he only came out when he smelled you." Lucy relented on that front, but continued on another.

"Okay, but our first actual mission; you only used me because I was blonde."

"No. I even told you afterwards that we were a team even though you wanted to quit." Lucy frowned before nodding.

"But then you were forced to be partnered with me when we went after lullaby! I was completely useless during that."

"No you weren't, you were the only one who knew how dangerous lullaby was."

"Okay, fine. But no matter what, you always have to save me! There are plenty of other people who you wouldn't _have_ to save."

Natsu gripped her hands and looked at her. "Lucy." He rested his forehead against hers. "I _like_ saving you. I like protecting you and being mad on your behalf. I like _you._ "

Lucy sighed, nodding. "Okay." She looked at him with a soft smile. "Okay. I believe you. Let's give it a try."

 ** _What if this goes south?_**

Natsu jumped up to the open window, thinking it was odd since it was cold out, and almost fell backwards. Lucy was pacing her floor and chewing on the end of a pencil. _Shit._ Natsu thought. _What did I do?_ "Luce?" He said hesitantly, and the moment she looked up, tears shining in her eyes, made his mentality change. "Who made you cry?"

He pulled her close to him. "Natsu, I don't want to lose you."

"What do you mean, baby?" He asked, his heart racing.

"If this doesn't last… Our partnership, friendship, any relationship we have could potentially be harmed. I can't lose _us_ Natsu." Natsu grimaced as she continued with one of her dreaded questions. "What if this goes south?"

"Lucy. You won't lose me. I don't care what happens, even if you end up hating me, I will still be there for you."

She didn't quite seem to be satisfied, but dropped it for the moment in order to cuddle with her boyfriend, who did she mention, was such a great heater, and she was cold in that moment.

 ** _What if I mess you up?_**

The next time one of her 'what if' questions came up, Natsu laughed again, but there was no Lucy kick this time as he kissed her forehead. "You're funny Luce. I've already messed you up, just by bringing you into Fairy Tail."

Lucy just smiled up at her boyfriend, a small chuckle escaping her. "Well, you aren't wrong."

 ** _You say what if I break your heart in two, then what?_**

"Lucy, if anyone is breaking the other's heart in this relationship, it's going to be you." He paused. "You don't have to worry about me Luce, I love you. Okay?"

She nodded, but didn't seem satisfied, so Natsu began his own questioning.

 ** _What if I was made for you and you were made for me?_**

"Hey Natsu?" Lucy asked, and he smiled at her. "What if—"

"I was made for you and you were made for me?" She blushed at his question and Natsu grinned. "Come on Luce, what if?"

"I mean, Natsu." She was flustered, and Natsu was enjoying it. He leaned down and hugged her, holding her as tears came to her eyes. "Why are you so sweet, dammit!" She held him as she sobbed, but Natsu knew she was really only so emotional because it was _that time of the month_.

 ** _What if this is it, what if it's meant to be?_**

He watched her as she looked at him. The two having a silent battle of wills, and it seems his one as she looked away. "Fine."

"Hey Luce?" She rolled her eyes but looked at him. "What if this is it?"

"Hmm? Natsu don't say things like that!" He gestured between them in confusion.

"I mean, what if it's meant to be? Us."

Her facial features softened and as they lay there, on her bed, he tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear, and she smiled. "Then I would be insanely happy." And he smiled too.

 ** _What if I ain't one of them fools just playin' some game?_**

Lucy had yelled at him, bursting into tears before falling to the ground. "Is this just a game to you Natsu? Do you not really want me?"

He looked down at her confused. "What?"

"Why are you avoiding me? It's been weeks! Are you gonna leave again? Is that it? Then leave!" She wouldn't let him have a word. "Mavis, you're just like the rest of the damned fools."

Natsu grabbed her, pulling her into his arms so he could speak. "No."

"No what, Natsu?"

"What if I ain't one of them fools just playin' some game, Luce? 'Cause I'm not! I'm just working on something for you. I promise." And so, he stayed there and held her, for the first time in weeks, because she really, truly, needed him in that moment.

 ** _What if the sky falls, or the sun stops burnin'?_**

"Luce…" Natsu asked his girlfriend.

"Hmm?" She replied, not looking up from her book. Not a smart move when the dragon slayer wanted attention.

"What if the sky falls, or the sun stops burnin'?" He asked and she looked up, when she did he grabbed her book from her hands, looked at the page number, memorized it, then closed it.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Natsu, we could worry about those what ifs till the world stops turning. So why don't we—"

"We could, or I could kiss you." _You should kiss me._ Lucy thought. "What if you liked it?" _Bet I'd like it._ "What if I just pull you close?" He gripped her waist and pulled her across the bench and lifted her onto his lap. "What if I just lean in?" She parted her lips as he did. When she didn't answer, but watched him, he smirked before saying one last thing. "Well, we ain't never gonna know unless we try it." And he did. And the stars lined up.

Lucy ran her fingers through his hair before pulling back when it got deadly silent in the guild. Everyone's eyes were on them. "Um… Hi?"

 ** _And it's our last first kiss._**

Lucy groaned into the kiss. He was such a good kisser. "Natsu?"

"No." He said before continuing to kiss her.

She pulled away and he chased after her lips, capturing them once before she pulled away again. "Natsu."

"What?" He whined.

"How did you learn to be such a good kisser?" He shuddered and Lucy wondered what it—

"Erza and Mira." Yeah, Lucy wished she wouldn't have asked that question.

She shook her head. "Let's just go back to kissing." And they did.

 ** _What if one of these days baby, I go and change your name?_**

"Keep your eyes closed Luce!"

"They're closed, they're closed! Ouch." They were so obviously in the woods, and she had no idea why. Natsu had said her surprise was ready, but she had to keep her eyes closed until they got to it. She was pulled into Natsu's chest, his arms wrapped around her waist. His warm breath on her ear made her shudder pleasantly and she knew he was smirking.

"All right, are you ready?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, open!" She did, only to find herself in a familiar place.

"We're at… your house?" She was guided over to the sign that said Natsu, Lucy, & Happy. _Wait_ , Natsu, _Lucy,_ & Happy? "Natsu, what is this?"

"I was making the house bigger, more amenities," she was surprised he knew what that word meant, "and the very best… follow me!" He took off at a run to the front door, and she followed him, giggling. When they went inside, she saw he had cleaned it, and he had also added something to the back.

"Natsu, is this what I think it is?" He looked at her, a huge grin on his face.

"Yep, just for you, a stargazing room." The top was see through glass and dome shaped. There was a telescope there along with many books on stars. A few were open, and she looked at her boyfriend, who smiled sheepishly. "I wanted to see if I could learn something so I could impress you… I didn't."

Lucy grabbed his hands, lacing her fingers with his. "Natsu, it's perfect. And I will teach you." Her smile was everything he could ask for.

"Hey Luce?" She smiled softly at him. "What if I change your name?"

She frowned then. "What? What's wrong with my name?"

"No, just your last name." He said, hoping she would get it. She did it seemed, as she looked at him with a _you have got to be kidding_ look. But then he dimmed the lights in the room so she could see the glow in the dark stars in the room on the wall. There, it spelled out, _Lucy, will you marry me?_

Her answer was yes, of course.

 ** _What if I loved all these what ifs away?_**

After she moved in with him, she was less insecure in their relationship. Natsu was glad about that, and he couldn't wait to marry her, however, things kept getting in the way. First their guild mates wanted to throw them a bachelor and bachelorette party, to which Lucy blatantly said no. Then they wanted to do a huge ceremony… They tried, don't doubt it. But it's _Fairy Tail,_ there was no way that it would be simple and of course it would be ruined.

"Luce." He said one day when they woke up, to be honest he wanted to take the next step, and Lucy had blatantly told him the same, but he refused. Because Erza would kill him. "Let's elope."

She turned around in his arms startled. "What?"

"Let's elope, Luce. We've tried, it's not working, and I want you to officially be a Dragneel." She bit her lip and Natsu leaned down, taking control of her mouth with his own. He rolled over so she was on top of him and she yelped as her palms landed on his bare chest.

"Natsu." Her hair fell over them like a curtain and Natsu sighed happily as she continued kissing him. She slid her pelvis to rest over his own and her hands roamed his chest. He stayed still as she kissed the corner of his mouth and then down his jaw to his neck. She paused to leave a light mark before continuing down, kissing right over his heart. "Okay."

"What? Really?" He looked at her surprised.

"Yeah. Let's go."

"All right! I'm all fired up now!" She grinned at him and nodded as he picked her up and set her on her feet.

 ** _What if?_**

It had been a week since the two had eloped, and neither had found the right moment to tell the guild. Lucy had finished filling out the paperwork that morning, meaning Natsu just had to sign it and the two had to go turn it in. Then, they would be officially married. Lucy looked over to where Natsu was asleep, only to see his green eyes focused on her.

"Mornin' Luce." He smiled at her.

"Morning Natsu, I just need you to sign this, then it's done." He jumped up from the bed and walked over to where his wife was. _Wife,_ that was such a lovely title for her to wear. He grinned as he signed it, then quickly got dressed so they could take it in.

"Hey Luce," he said as they walked into the guild later. She turned to him with a smile. "You're officially my wife."

"Yes I am." Unfortunately, the two were shunned for the week, having eloped, the entirety of Fairy Tail was mad at them, not that they minded the week.

When they got home later that day, Natsu grabbed Lucy and carried her to their room before dropping her on the bed. "I want you now."

"What?" She looked up at him before it crossed her mind what he meant. "Oh," she smirked up at him. "Then take me."

Natsu didn't need to be told twice, quickly burning off her clothing, earning a smack to the head that turned into Lucy gripping his hair as he feasted on her breasts. He sucked at her right nipple, teeth grazing lightly to make her shudder. Lucy felt completely taken over by the lust, her body heating up and a coil in her stomach that she couldn't stop.

"Natsu!" She cried out as his fingers dived into her wet folds. "Mavis, be more gentle. And why do you still have clothes on?" He grinned at her from where he had latched onto her breast before standing up and attempting to take his clothes off, only for Lucy to practically attack him. She lifted his shirt up and over his head, then shoved his pants and boxers down too, before they both ended up back on the bed.

Natsu slid down her stomach, stopping at her navel to swirl his tongue around her belly button. Lucy bucked, but Natsu put his hands on both of her hips and shoved her down, growling at her. Lucy grimaced, but waited patiently as his hand snuck lower, skimming over her clit and going straight to her pussy. He slipped a single finger inside of her, and she clenched down around him. "Ah, fuck. You're so tight Luce."

Lucy moaned, as she got over the initial burning feeling from being stretched. Natsu added another finger and Lucy grunted. She watched as his mouth traveled lower, stopping just over her clit, and he wrapped his lips around it and sucked, making her cry out. Natsu went back up, kissing her lips again.

She moaned into his mouth, her hands holding onto his shoulders. Lucy gasped lightly as she felt his tip enter her, and he slid his tongue into her mouth. He deepened the kiss, slamming into her, she grunted lightly from the force, before she accidentally bit down on Natsu's lip. He didn't move, or say anything, just kissed her over and over until she began to move her hips a little bit.

Natsu pulled away from her mouth, focusing on what he was doing, sliding out until just the tip remained inside, before pounding into her again. Lucy cried out, scratching along his back. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Natsu looked at her to make sure she was okay before he continued at a steady pace.

When he hit a certain spot inside of her, he angled himself so he would hit it more often. Natsu wanted to hear more of the sound she made when he hit it, and he got to. He watched as she shamelessly reached between them and rubbed at her clit before his warm hands took over for her. She reached back up and kissed him again, muffling her moans with his mouth.

"Natsu. I'm so close."

"Me too Luce." They both could feel the end coming, and before either knew it, Natsu was laying beside her, holding her to his chest as they caught their breaths. "That was nice." Lucy hit him in the shoulder.

"Just nice?"

"Yeah, what if we go a few more rounds until it gets better?"

"You better be prepared Dragneel."

"I am, Dragneel."

* * *

Hey lovelies!

I actually wrote this for a friend's birthday! She said she liked it, hope she wasn't just humoring me though. No, I don't think she'd do that, but either way, this was a but interesting to write. If you notice, the lyrics to What Ifs by Kane Brown are used in the actual dialogue between the two, and they often coincide with what I felt would be some way that Lucy would feel or how Natsu would try to make her feel better. I hope it got across that way, but what do you think?

~Rayhne


	2. Commissions

Hello my lovelies!

I've been thinking about doing this for a long while now, and after some convincing (rough bullying that consisted of some shoving and pushing) done by some of my friends I have finally decided to open my commissions. There are many reasons for this, and if you're curious I can explain, but otherwise let's leave it open!

Alright, now, let's talk what you really wanna know. What am I commissioning?

 _Fanfiction!_

But before we go any further, what's the price looking like? (If you're outside of the U.S. let me know.)

The starting price is $5. The fic will be at _least_ 1,000 words and each 1,000 words after that is an additional $5. Due to my writing habits, let me know upfront how much you're willing to pay maximum so that I can be sure to write a good story for you and stay inside of your budget. I will take the first payment up front, but the rest just before I post it on my website for your viewing pleasure.

My website is just rayhneatess . com (without the spaces). Each commission will be linked to under the tab other works - fanfiction - commissions.

Rules of the commissions:

For now, all I am taking for commissions is NaLu fanfictions.

The sky is pretty much the limit on this. If you really wanna know what I can write good, check out my other fics. I'm not really big on the original tropes for this, so try to keep away from those!

Finally, if you would like to commission please fill out this form:

If you are reading from ff then please go to my website or my tumblr, both of which are linked in my profile.

Thanks!

~Rayhne

 _I will do a 'trade' if you can't afford it, just let me know!_


End file.
